pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy, where are you?
Summery Phineas and Ferb were sitting under there big tree in the backyard. Waitting for Isabella Phineas started to worry. "Ferb mabey we should go see Isabella she's usally here by now.", He said. He was worried, his best friend (other than Ferb) was usally never late. So they got up and walked across the street. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door. "Well hello Phineas, how are u?", she asked We'er fine, um.. have you seen Isabella? He asked hoping to get some info about were she went. "she left ten minutes ago, she said she was going to your house.......Why?" Mrs Garcia-Shapiro."But' Phineas started to say "She's not there, if she's not at our house and not at yours then where is she? Characters Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Perry the Platypus Linda Flynn-Fletcher Lawrence Fletcher Baljeet Buford Van Stomm Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Chapter One Narrerator P.o.v. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under there big tree in the backyard. Waitting for Isabella Phineas started to worry. "Ferb mabey we should go see Isabella she's usally here by now.", He said. He was worried, his best friend (other than Ferb) was usally never late. So they got up and walked across the street. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door. "Well hello Phineas, how are u?", she asked We'er fine, um.. have you seen Isabella? He asked hoping to get some info about were she went. "she left ten minutes ago, she said she was going to your house.......Why?" Mrs Garcia-Shapiro."But' Phineas started to say "She's not there, if she's not at our house and not at yours then where is she?"" Don't worry Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro we will look for her." Oh thank you Phineas, you too Ferb." She cried . Ferb nodded as they run back to there house. "If we'er gonna find Isabella then we'er gonna need tools." Phineas and Ferb went to there room, as Phineas reached for his tool box he saw a note it said. Dear perry the platapus owners" I have kiddnaped your beloved neighbor/girlfriend. Go to the old abanden wearhouse to try to save her. Heinz Doofenshmirtz P.s. check out the video i posted about it to get more info, go to doffolisis.com and put doof rules in as password "We have to tell Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and watch that video." Phineas said Chapter Two Phineas P.o.v We ran as fast as our legs can carry us across the street. As we ran past Candace's room i was stopped by a voice. "What are you twerps doing now? Candace asked. "Oh nothing, just going to find Isabella gotta go,bye" I replyed and continued running. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro whiped open the door. I showed her the note and she lead us to the computer. The video showed Isabella! Also some pharmasist with brown hair and he was slouching. "My Isa!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro cried. "Hello.. is this thing on? the phamasist asked. I soon relalised that he must be Heinz. But he spoke in a high pitch voice it was kinda annoing. "i think its on oh well anyway i see you have gone this far-" he was cut off bye isabella screeming Phineas, Ferb, Mom help!!" "Quiet you or else" he Called back Or eles what?" she said bravely "Or else you get doomed early by falling in a pit of hungry alagaters!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screemed. "Isabella!! We have to go get her". "Be for you go running off trying to save ur little girlfriend you need to know you have twenty-four hours untill i drop her in." "Come on ferb times a wasting." i said. "Thank you so much Phineas Isa will be forever greatful if you save her." Mrs Garcia-Shapiro said Chapter Three Isabella's P.o.v This is the most weirdest, crazyest, scaryest and boring start to the day ever. It all started When i started walking to Phineas's house. I saw a the bush move by my house but i decided to ignore it. That was the worst and stupidest thing I could of ever done. I continued my walk when everything turned pitch black and i could feel myself falling. Ow I thought. the next thing i knew i was in this one way unbreakebul cage. the only time i can see out is when he zaps it with he's ray thing. Yay i can see again. Why is it so dark? wait it can't be-she was cut off be a voice saying "Where's Isabella?" It was Phineas he got my mesage!! "Phineas Ferb thank goodness." Category:Fanon Works